12 Rounds
by Nickstar777
Summary: 3 years after Phineas' last case as a police officer, the man he arrested is back for revenge, since Phineas took away what he treasured most, the man is taking away what Phineas treasures the most...Isabella.
1. Prologue

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Late at night, in Danville, Illinois, Police Officer Phineas Flynn had just left his house, he entered a police car driven by his partner, Daniel. When Phineas entered the car, Daniel showed him a picture of a man in a red shirt with black, messy hair.

"Who is this?" asked Phineas

"Douglas Thurman, arms dealer, drug dealer, armed robber and mass murderer, FBI has been tracking him for years, they've traced his location to the Monteleone Hotel, they need some help" said Daniel

"Then let's go" said Phineas

Daniel drove to the hotel. At the destination, Douglas had just left the hotel, a police officer hiding behind a street corner spotted him and contacted some other officers.

"Target has just left the hotel" said the officer

"_All available units, scramble, we need a clear lock, get audio in place_" said another officer

"Target heading towards Ambrose" said a third officer

"_Come on people, I can't afford to lose this guy again_" said the second officer

Another undercover officer was waiting for Douglas with a camera in hand.

"I'm in position, target is heading towards me, clear shot" said the officer

The officer took a picture of Douglas and sent it to the man in charge of the case, the man compared the picture from the officer with another picture of Douglas to make sure it was the right guy, it was.

"Confirmed, all units we have a visual on Douglas Thurman, let's go" said the man

Douglas walks into an alley and pulls out a phone. A female officer was on the roof of a building and was able to see him, she contacted the others.

"Target has pulled out a cell phone, he's making the call" she said

Elsewhere, the man that Douglas was doing business with pulled out a phone and listened to what Douglas had to say, when he hung up, he contacted the police.

"15 minutes, he's bringing the weapons and we're making the exchange" said the man

The man had made a deal with the police, he helps them get Douglas and they release his brother from prison and both of them are free men. Meanwhile, Douglas stopped heading to his destination when he spotted 2 people playing chess.

"No, if you move you're knight there then he can take your Bishop, then you would have to move your Pawn, he takes your Rook, you can take his Knight but he takes your Queen and he has you in checkmate, move your rook here instead" said Douglas before continuing.

"_Suspect is heading east...he's hailing a cab_" said one of the officers

"Sir, do you think we should call the director?" asked one of the officers

"No!" said the man in charge of the case

Meanwhile, Daniel and Phineas were still driving to the destination.

"So, how's Isabella?" asked Daniel

"She's great, I still wish that we lived closer together" said Phineas

"Why don't you 2 move in together?" asked Daniel

"We haven't talked about it yet" said Phineas

Meanwhile, the taxi Douglas was in had arrived at the destination, Douglas got out and didn't notice that there were security cameras.

"On my mark, we get Douglas to lead us to the location of the guns and we proceed with caution" said the man in charge of the case

Douglas walked up to the men he was trading the weapons with.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work, you give me the briefcase, I give you the PDA with the location to the weapons, it's all really simple" said Douglas

The man started to have second thoughts.

"No, it's not simple" said the man

"What are you talking about?" asked Douglas

The man pulled out his earpiece.

"I set you up, the FBI knows you're here...and now I'm never going to see my brother again" said the man

The man pulled out a gun and shot Douglas, his goons dragged away Douglas' body, the man walked up to one of the security cameras.

"The Bowery, half an hour, you bring me my brother and I bring you Douglas...if he makes it that long" said the man, before shooting the camera

"Shit!" said one of the police officers

"Let's move now!" said the man in charge of the operation

"We have to stop them before they make it to the bridge" said one of the officers

"Miles won't pull a fast one, he wants his brother back" said the man in charge

Douglas' body was thrown into a van, Miles and his goons hopped in the van and drove off.

"The FBI told us exactly their position, go around" said Miles

"Yes sir" said one of Miles' men

Miles looked at Douglas' body

"You alright?" asked Miles

Douglas quickly got up and sat down next to Miles.

"It's gonna bruise like a bitch" said Douglas

Miles removed the bullet from the bullet-proof vest he was wearing.

"You're lucky I didn't aim lower" said Miles

Meanwhile, Daniel and Phineas were still driving to the destination. Phineas was trying to research Douglas

"Man, look at this guy, Arms Dealing, Espionage, Murder. Heck, he even sold 2 dirty bombs in Paris last year, Interpol says he's got 2 more in the market" said Phineas

"_All units please respond, target has been taken to the Bowery, there are 8 suspects and 2 vehicles_" said an officer over the police radio

"Looks like the feds dropped the ball again" said Daniel

"Surprised?" asked Phineas

"No" said Daniel

Meanwhile, with Miles and Douglas, Miles handed Douglas the briefcase.

"I threw in an extra 5 per cent, for treating my brother so nicely, was it hard getting him out?" asked Miles

"For me? Nah! For the 2 guards I had to kill? Maybe" said Douglas

"And he's waiting at the sub station?" asked Miles

"Yeah, he's there right now, why don't you give him a call?" asked Douglas

Miles pulled out his cell phone and started calling his brother.

"You know what the funny thing is, Miles? If I hadn't have found out that the FBI was holding your brother as a bargaining chip to catch me...you'd have gone along with this whole double cross without so much as a consideration, and I'd be out of my hard earned cash, the FBI would probably have me in custody..." said Douglas

Douglas' phone started ringing.

"...And you and your brother would be holding hands somewhere in the south of France" said Douglas

Douglas answered the phone.

"Yeah?...Hello?...I'm sorry, Joshua can't come to the phone right now, but I'll let him know you called" said Douglas

Miles realised that the phone Douglas answered was his brother's. Douglas grabbed Miles by the back of his head and pulled out a knife, before stabbing Miles. The van arrived at the Bowery and Douglas hopped out, there was a woman waiting for him.

"Right on time baby" said Douglas

"Aren't I always?" asked the woman

Douglas pulled the woman in for a kiss. When they stopped, he placed the briefcase on the hood of her car.

"Shall we?" asked Douglas

Douglas opened up the briefcase, revealing it was full of diamonds, the woman stood in awe.

"What do you think, Erika? Now we can afford that pony you've always wanted" said Douglas

Erika closed the briefcase.

"I'll drive" said Erika

They got in the car and drove off. Meanwhile, with Phineas and Daniel.

"_FBI update, suspects are in custody but Douglas Thurman is still at large, looking for a grey van with Illinois plates_" said a man on the police radio

Phineas grabbed the radio.

"Unit 14, en route" said Phineas

Phineas put down the radio and noticed a guy driving a bus was coming up and the next intersection and Daniel couldn't notice it, he was able to stop him in time before the train hit him.

"Thanks, I didn't even see it" said Daniel

Phineas looked into the car that stopped next to the police car, he saw a young woman with dark brown hair and light skin, she looked familiar. When the bus passed, Daniel drove on and the car next to them took the next right. Phineas looked over some old security footage of Douglas.

"Turn around" said Phineas

"What?" asked Daniel

Phineas showed Daniel some security footage of Douglas dancing with a girl at a nightclub, the girl he was dancing with looked exactly like the girl that Phineas saw in the car.

"That was the girl I just saw, we gotta stop that car" said Phineas

Daniel turned the car around and they followed the car with the woman in, they quickly caught up with the car. Phineas pulled out a megaphone.

"Pull Over Please" said Phineas

The car pulled over.

"Come on Phin, we're looking for an Irish man in a grey van, do you think this is a good idea?" asked Daniel

"Just ask her the questions" said Phineas

Phineas and Daniel got out of the car, Erika rolled down the window, Daniel walked up to her.

"Licence and Registration, ma'am" said Daniel

"Good evening officer, what seems to be the problem?" asked Erika

"Good evening miss, licence and registration please" said Daniel

"Yes, of course" said Erika

Erika got her licence from her glove compartment.

"I hope I'm not in any sort of trouble" said Erika

She handed them to Daniel

"How does everything look?" asked Erika

"Outstanding, but tell me, what's a pretty lady like you doing driving all by herself?" asked Daniel

"Sometimes I like to be alone...sometimes I don't" said Erika

"Excuse me a second ma'am" said Daniel

Daniel faced Phineas and shrugged his shoulders, before handing Erika back her stuff.

"Thank you ma'am" said Daniel

"Ask her to open the trunk" said Phineas

"What are you doing?" asked Daniel

"Ask her" said Phineas

Daniel faced Erika again.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to pop your trunk" said Daniel

Phineas watched the trunk closely when Douglas opened the trunk and started firing at Phineas with a gun, but Phineas was able to take cover.

"Shit!" said Daniel

Douglas started firing at Daniel, but Daniel was also able to take cover, at which point, Douglas started shooting the police car. When he stopped, Erika drove off with Douglas still in the trunk. Phineas pulled out his gun and started firing at the car, to no avail. At the same time, Douglas returned from the trunk to the front seat of the car.

"This just got interesting" said Douglas

"I got this" said Erika

Phineas checked on Daniel, he grabbed his radio.

"10-13, Officer down" said Phineas

Phineas turned off the radio.

"You alright man?" asked Phineas

"I'm fine" said Daniel

Phineas turned to see Erika's car, he saw where it was going.

"Oh no, I know that look on your face, Phineas, wait for backup, don't be a hero" said Daniel

Phineas ran off.

"PHINEAS!" screamed Daniel

In Erika's car, Douglas was reloading his gun.

"We got one on foot" said Erika

"Left side or right side?" asked Douglas

"I don't know" said Erika

"Here" said Douglas

Douglas handed Erika an extra gun.

"We'll cover both sides" said Douglas

Phineas was running through the alleyways to catch up, he contacted others on his radio.

"This is officer Flynn, suspects are in a gold BMW" said Phineas

With perfect timing, when Phineas reached the other end of the alley, Erika's car passed him.

"There he is" said Douglas, who started shooting at Phineas, until Erika turned a corner, Phineas went through an alleyway again to catch up with them.

Eventually, Phineas caught up with them again, Douglas started shooting at him again, but Phineas avoided every shot.

"This guy is really starting to annoy me" said Douglas

Phineas ran though an old warehouse while Douglas kept firing at him, soon, Douglas and Erika believed they had lost Phineas. Phineas kept chasing them, but when he climbed a chain-link fence, he dropped his gun, he continued to pursue them.

"This is officer Flynn, still on foot pursuit, they're heading for the marina" said Phineas

Phineas ran to the marina as fast as he could.

"Only 2 more blocks to the bridge, home free" said Douglas

Phineas arrived at the marina before Douglas and Erika, he saw them approaching, he noticed a fishing boat tied to the back of a car. Phineas released the fishing boat and pushed it infront of Erika's car, causing the car to crash into it. Douglas dropped his gun in the crash, when the car stopped, Phineas grabbed Douglas' gun and Douglas and Erika got out of the car, Phineas pointed the gun at them.

"Freeze! Hands in the air" said Phineas

"RUN!" said Douglas

Erika tried to run away, but she didn't notice a black SUV that was passing by. The SUV run over Erika, killing her. The SUV stopped, but Phineas ordered the people inside to stay in the vehicle.

"Douglas, hands in the air now!" said Phineas

"Who are you?" asked Douglas

"Down on the ground!" said Phineas

"What's your name?!" asked Douglas

Douglas saw Phineas' name tag.

"Officer Flynn..." said Douglas

Douglas looked at Erika's lifeless body, before looking back at Phineas.

"...I'll remember you!" said Douglas

"On the ground" said Phineas

Douglas put his hands behind his head and dropped to his knees, police arrived to take him into custody

* * *

**That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, sorry if you think it's too long**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Let the games Begin

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

==3 Years Later==

Phineas and Daniel were in a bar playing pool, Phineas had left the police force a couple of years ago, but Daniel was still a police officer. Phineas had just won the game.

"I don't know what's worse, you're shooting here, or your shooting at the range" said Phineas

"Oh, you've got jokes?" asked Daniel

An attractive waitress approached the 2, Daniel wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey baby, now this may be weird, but Phin here, wants to know if you think I'm hot" said Daniel, winking at Phineas

"Really?" asked the waitress

"Don't worry about him miss, we had him neutered" said Phineas

The waitress laughed and walked off. Daniel handed Phineas his drink.

"A toast, 3 years ago tomorrow, you captured an international arms dealer and made detective, kind of sucks that you left shortly after" said Daniel

"Hey, do you ever think what might have happened if I had stayed and waited for backup that night?" asked Phineas

"The only thing that I think would have been different is that I wouldn't have a bullet hole in my leg, but no, I don't, and neither should you" said Daniel

"I'm just saying, a girl died that night and we got promoted" said Phineas

"I see your point" said Daniel

"Well, I'll see you later, I gotta head home" said Phineas

"Hey, have you and Isabella agreed to live together yet?" asked Daniel

"Not yet, oh, and good luck" said Phineas, gesturing to the waitress, before leaving

"Luck? Come on, this ain't about luck" said Daniel

==The next morning==

Phineas' alarm clock went off at 4 58, he got up, got dressed and called Isabella over Skype.

"Hey Phineas" said Isabella

"Hey Isabella, how are you today?" asked Phineas

"I'm good, but the plumbing in my apartment is backing up again" said Isabella

"Seriously?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, Hank's going to be over to take a look at it soon" said Isabella

"Alright, so, are we still on for tonight?" asked Phineas

"Of course, I've been waiting to see the movie for weeks" said Isabella

"Great, I'll see you then" said Phineas

"Hey Phineas, I need to go to work soon, do you think you could come over here soon for when Hank arrives?" asked Phineas

"Sure" said Phineas

"Great, I'll see you later" said Isabella

"You too" said Phineas

Isabella turned off her computer and Phineas made some breakfast, after he finished his breakfast, he received a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Is this Officer Flynn of the Danville Police Department?_" asked the person on the other end

"No, I'm afraid not, call back 2 years ago, who's calling?" asked Phineas

"_This is Douglas Thurman_" said the man

Phineas was in shock.

"_How've you been?_" asked Douglas

"Why the hell are you calling me?" asked Phineas

"_Just to catch up, talk about the weather, see if you would fancy a quick bite?_" asked Douglas

"Prison food tastes like crap" said Phineas

"_Very true, that's one of the reasons why I left_" said Douglas

"I put you there, I think I would know if you were out" said Phineas

"_Really Phin? Because I think you were left out of the loop on this one_" said Douglas

"So where are you?" asked Phineas

"_Close enough to hear Isabella in the shower before you Skyped her, it was a real shame about the plumbing, I was really starting to enjoy the show_" said Douglas

"Listen scumbag, don't you dare lay one finger on Isabella" said Phineas

"_You killed the love of my life_" said Douglas

"That was an accident Douglas" said Phineas

Phineas heard an explosion outside, he ran to check what it was and quickly noticed it was his car.

"_I really hope you're out of the house_" said Douglas

Phineas' house exploded, the blast sent Phineas across the street.

"What did you do?" asked Phineas

"_On my way to your girl's apartment, I placed some bombs outside your house and under your car_" said Douglas

"What do you want?" asked Phineas

"_What do I want? It's our anniversary, 3 years ago today, either by dumb luck or sheer skill, you bested me, now it's time for our rematch. 3 years ago, you took from me the one thing that can never, ever be replaced, now I intend to right that wrong, but do you think that Isabella trusts me?_" asked Douglas

"What?" asked Phineas

"_Let me explain, this is a game Phineas, some people like to play chess, backgammon, yahtzee, cluedo, top trumps, for the first part of our game, you need to__ get to Isabella's apartment building within the next 7 minutes_" said Douglas

"But it takes 10 minutes by foot and you just destroyed my car" said Phineas

"_That's the point, 7 minutes, starting...NOW!_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up and Phineas ran to Isabella's apartment building. Meanwhile, Isabella was unharmed, she was heading to the hospital where she worked as a nurse. She encountered Douglas outside the hospital, she hadn't seen Douglas before so she didn't know who he was, he was using fake crutches.

"Excuse me, can I borrow your phone, I need to call my wife" said Douglas

"Yeah, of course" said Isabella

Isabella handed Douglas her phone, what she didn't notice was Douglas removing her Sim Card. Meanwhile, Phineas was still running to Isabella's apartment building, when he turned a corner, he tried calling Isabella, but since Douglas removed her Sim Card, it was no use. Phineas had 5 minutes left to reach her Apartment Building. He quickly phoned Daniel.

"_Hello?_" said Daniel

"Daniel, it's Phineas" said Phineas

"_Oh hi Phin, what's wrong?_" asked Daniel

"It's Douglas Thurman, he broke out of prison" said Phineas

"_Oh shit, I'm on my way_" said Daniel, before hanging up

Phineas had 4 minutes left. Meanwhile, Douglas handed back Isabella's phone. Phineas tried calling Isabella again, still nothing, when he gave up on trying to call her, he had 2 minutes remaining. Back at the hospital, Isabella tried to go in, but Douglas used one of his fake crutches to knock her out, he grabbed some rope and tied her up before placing him in his car and driving away.

"Good Luck Flynn" said Douglas

Phineas had less than a minute left to reach Isabella's, he was almost there. He reached Isabella's apartment block in time, but the second he reached it, the building exploded, luckily, Phineas wasn't harmed.

"NOOOO!" screamed Phineas

Phineas received a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Hi there Flynn, look, I wasn't really honest with you, that wasn't really the first round_" said Douglas

"What?" asked Phineas

"_That was just an excuse to get you here_" said Douglas

"Where's Isabella?" asked Douglas

"_How do you know she's not dead already? NAH! I'm just teasing you, she's right here_" said Douglas

Douglas was driving his car with Isabella in the back seat, Douglas held the phone near Isabella.

"Here, say hello to your boyfriend" said Douglas

"Phineas, you gotta help me, we're..." said Isabella

Before Isabella could say anything else, Douglas took the phone away.

"_That one was for free, the rest have to be earned_" said Douglas

"I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna hunt you down and I'm gonna kill you" said Phineas

"_I look forward to seeing how that turns out, it's a game, remember, I don't know what your game is, but this one is called 12 Rounds, incase you've forgotten the rules, you do what I say, when I say it, if you survive all 12 rounds then Isabella is yours once more, but if you don't...then Isabella dies_" said Douglas

"You've gotta be kidding, do you honestly expect me to believe you'll keep her alive?" asked Phineas

"_You will believe whatever I tell you to believe, you haven't gotten much of a choice, now, Round 1, for real this time, I will be calling a particular cell phone in the city, why don't you return to where we first met and see if you can pick up my scent once again, you have 15 minutes, now, if the cell phone reaches 8 beeps, then the pretty lady in the back of my car dies_" said Douglas, before hanging up

At that point, Daniel arrived.

"Phineas, are you okay?" asked Daniel

"It's Douglas, he took Isabella come on, we need to head back to where we were 3 years ago" said Phineas

"What?" asked Daniel

"Where I first met him" said Phineas

Phineas hopped in the car and Daniel drove off.

* * *

**That does it for the second chapter, I really hope you guys are enjoying it**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Round 1

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Daniel and Phineas arrived at the place where Phineas first met Douglas. In the car, Phineas explained everything to Daniel

"Why are we here?" asked Daniel

"Douglas told me to come back here and see if I can regain his scent, meaning he left a clue somewhere" said Phineas

"I know, but you only have 10 minutes" said Daniel

"I know that, but without the clue we wouldn't know where the phone is" said Phineas

"True" said Daniel

Daniel looked at his watch, Phineas had 9 minutes. Phineas searched the area before finding the number '31753701' spray painted on a wall.

"8 numbers, just like map co ordinates" said Phineas

8 minutes. Phineas took out his phone and used a map app, he typed in the co ordinates and was told where to go.

"Daniel, come on, I know where the phone is, we need to go to Barrett Lane" said Phineas

"On it" said Daniel

Phineas hopped back in the car and Daniel drove off to the street, it took 5 minutes to arrive, the street had a market open today, Phineas searched through the market to find the phone that Douglas was planning on calling, but he saw no one selling phones. He searched for 2 minutes before he stopped looking. Daniel approached Phineas.

"Only one minute to find that phone" said Daniel

"But the only phones here are owned by the people buying stuff" said Phineas

Time was up, the phone started ringing, Phineas heard the beep, it was coming from inside a hotel at the end of the street, luckily it wasn't that far away, Phineas could easily reach the building in time.

"I know where the phone is" said Phineas

The phone rung again, that was the second beep. Phineas ran towards the hotel, by the time he had reached it, the phone had rang 2 more times. Phineas entered the hotel and heard the 5th beep from upstairs

"It must be here" said Phineas

Phineas ran upstairs, while he ran upstairs, the phone beeped for the 6th time, Phineas reached the 1st floor, he couldn't see a phone anywhere, he heard the 7th beep coming from a nightstand next to 2 chairs, he ran to the nightstand and opened the drawer, he answered the phone just in time, one more second and the phone would have reached it's 8th beep.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Ah Flynn, you made it, and just in time, well done, you survive round 1, but you still have another 11 more to go before you have Isabella back_" said Douglas

"Where is she?" asked Phineas

"_Relax, she's here, with me, in fact, would you like to talk to her?_" asked Douglas

"Put her on" said Phineas

Douglas handed the phone to Isabella

"_Phineas?_" asked Isabella

"Isabella! Thank god you're alright, where are you?" asked Phineas

"_I don't know, he blindfolded me before we arrived_" said Isabella

"Isabella, I'm gonna get you back, I promise you" said Phineas

"_Phineas...No matter what happens, just remember that I love you_" said Isabella

"I love you too" said Phineas

"_Aw, how touching, I think I'm gonna be sick_" said Douglas

"Alright Douglas, I beat Round 1, what's next?" asked Phineas

"_Easy, don't rush yourself, there are no more rounds for today, get some rest for now, I'll be back with round 2 tomorrow_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up, Phineas smashed the phone on the ground out of anger.

"I'm gonna find you Douglas, and when I do, I'm gonna kill you" said Phineas

Phineas left the hotel. Meanwhile, Douglas appeared to be keeping Isabella in some sort of old bathroom, her clothes had been torn a bit and her ankle was chained to a pipe.

"Wow, he really cares for you" said Douglas

"Why are you doing this? Why are you after Phineas, and why did you kidnap me?" asked Isabella

"Why am I doing this? 3 years ago, Phineas Flynn put me in jail, but that's not why I did this, in the process of having me arrested, Phineas Flynn caused the death of the love of my life, and now, I'm just returning the favour, I will never see my love again, and I plan to make sure that neither does he" said Douglas

"You're crazy" said Isabella

"Sometimes, that's what heartbreak does to a man" said Douglas

"What do you plan to do to me?" asked Isabella

"It's simple really, Phineas just passed Round 1, so, I'm not going to do anything to you, but you better hope that it stays that way, because if lover boy slips up just once, then you will wind up buried in a coffin, understand?" asked Douglas

Isabella spit in Douglas' face.

"Hm, I guess no one bothered to teach you manners" said Douglas

Douglas slapped Isabella across the face.

"You're just lucky I need you alive" said Douglas

Douglas left after that. Later that night, Phineas arrived at Daniel's house, Phineas needed a place to stay since Douglas had his house blown up.

"Thanks again for this Daniel" said Phineas

"No problem, hey, you don't really think that Douglas would kill Isabella, do you?" asked Daniel

"I hope not, but I can't take the chance, right now, all I know is that as long as I keep following Douglas' orders, Isabella remains safe" said Phineas

That night, Isabella couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Phineas. Phineas couldn't sleep either, he couldn't get his mind off of Isabella.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Round 2

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas spent most of the day staring at the phone, he was waiting for Douglas to call for the next round. The weather outside was quite foggy with a lot of rain. Daniel walked up to Phineas

"Still nothing?" asked Daniel

"Still nothing!" said Phineas

"I can't believe this, imagine what might have happened if that woman didn't die" said Daniel

"Isabella's not dead yet" said Phineas

"I was talking about that girl from 3 years ago, her death is the reason why Douglas is after you" said Daniel

"I just hope I can save her in time" said Phineas

"I know you will" said Daniel

Daniel left to go to work, but he stopped when he noticed a small box mixed in with the mail, it had Phineas' name on it.

"Hey Phin, I think this came for you in the mail" said Daniel, handing Phineas the box before leaving.

Phineas opened the box to reveal a set of keys.

"Keys?" asked Phineas

Phineas sat on the couch and waited for Douglas to call.

"_Who knows what the next trial is going to be? He could make me do anything! But I don't care, just so long as I can save Isabella_" thought Phineas

Phineas received a phone call, it was from Douglas.

"Hello Douglas" said Phineas

"_Hello there Phin, I hope you're ready for Round 2_" said Douglas

"I am, what is it?" asked Phineas

"_Wrong answer Phineas, I'm afraid that you are not ready yet, you just need to follow some instructions and then Round 2 can begin_" said Douglas

"Fine, what do I have to do first?" asked Phineas

"_Alright, earlier today you should have received a small box in the mail and inside was a set of car keys_" said Douglas

"Yeah, so?" asked Phineas

"_Take those keys and go to the Ryder Car Garage on 5th, give the owner the keys and say that you're there to pick up your car, once you have the car, head to the north end of the Danville Bridge, once you've done that, give me a call and I'll explain the rest from there_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up, Phineas grabbed the car keys and headed out, 10 minutes later, he arrived at the car garage, he walked over to the owner.

"Oh, hello sir, what can I do for you?" asked the owner

Phineas handed him the keys.

"I'm here to pick up my car" said Phineas

The owner took the keys and looked to see which car Phineas was talking about.

"Oh that car, I'm surprised you waited so long, that car's been there for a year, come on" said the owner

The owner lead Phineas to the back, there were several cars, the owner lead Phineas to one that was covered by a large tarp, he removed the tarp to reveal a gold BMW.

"I have to ask, why did you take so long in picking up this car?" asked the owner

"I had my reasons" said Phineas

Phineas stepped in the car and drove off, he headed to the north end of the Danville Bridge as instructed, when he arrived, he pulled over to call Douglas.

"_Hello there Flynn, I assume you have the car? It was Erika's, you remember that don't you?_" asked Douglas

"Yeah, I remember, what do I have to do now?" asked Phineas

"_It's simple really, just drive across the highway for 5 miles, if you don't reach your destination in time, you fail_" said Douglas

"That doesn't sound so hard" said Phineas

"_There's more, I know that would be to easy, so you have to drive against the traffic, before you start, I would recommend that you turn on the GPS system so you know where you're_ _going_" said Douglas

Phineas did so.

"_You have 5 miles before you reach your destination_" said the GPS

"_You may__ begin...NOW!_" said Douglas, before hanging up

Phineas undid the parking break and put the car in drive.

"_I have to do this_" thought Phineas, before stepping on the gas

He started driving against the traffic as instructed, since it was a bit foggy and since it was raining, he couldn't see very clearly, he saw a black SUV driving towards him and he drove out of the way in time.

"COME ON!" said Phineas

Another car drove towards Phineas, again, Phineas was able to drive out of the way, Phineas was breathing heavily now, he could feel his heart speeding up from the stress. Phineas noticed another car driving towards him, again, Phineas was able to avoid the car, but he lost the passenger side mirror.

"I can do this" said Phineas

Phineas saw 2 more cars approaching him, he was able to slalom through them, but the car doors were scratched in the process. The car started spinning, but Phineas was able to get the car back on the right track.

"_You still have 4 miles before you reach your destination_" said the GPS

Phineas noticed a man on the highway changing his car's tyres.

"MOVE! GET OUT THE WAY!" said Phineas

The man moved out the way, Phineas was able to avoid him. Phineas accidently hit a road block, there were some construction workers working on the pipes under the road, Phineas was able to avoid hitting the 3 of them.

"_You still have 3 miles to go before you reach your destination_" said the GPS

Phineas was able to get back on the road, he was able to dodge 2 more cars.

"Shit!" said Phineas

3 more cars were driving in Phineas' direction, again, Phineas was able to avoid them.

"_You still have 2 more miles before you reach your destination_" said the GPS

Phineas kept driving, he passed by 2 police cars that proceeded to chase him.

"Fuck!" said Phineas

The 2 police cars chased Phineas into a tunnel.

"_You still have one mile to go before you reach your destination_" said the GPS

Phineas made it out the other end of the tunnel, 3 trucks were infront of him, Phineas was able to dodge the trucks, but the police cars weren't.

"That was close!" said Phineas

Phineas still had 2 minutes left, Phineas saw a police barrier infront of him, which he barged past. One of the police officers started shooting Phineas' tyres, causing the car to swerve.

"OH FUCK!" said Phineas

Phineas tried to stop the car from swerving but to no avail, and the car drove off the highway. The car landed upside down. Phineas was knocked out for about 30 seconds, when he woke up, he started to smell smoke and noticed the car was on fire.

"_You have reached your destination, your reward is inside the glove compartment, the key is inside the GPS_" said the GPS

Phineas grabbed the GPS and started banging it against the car's roof to break it, when he got the key, he used it to open the glove compartment, inside was a cell phone. Phineas undid his seat belt and tried to open the car door, but to no avail, instead, he tried smashing the window, which worked, and Phineas was able to get out of the car and get away

"I did it!" said Phineas

Phineas looked at the phone, he noticed that there was a text message on it from Douglas saying to call him on this phone when he's won the round. Phineas did so.

"_Hello?_" asked Douglas

"Hello Douglas" said Phineas

"_PHINEAS! Looks like you passed the second Round, well done, but we're not over yet, 10 more rounds, 10 more challenges, good luck trying to pass them all_" said Douglas

"Let me talk to Isabella" said Phineas

"_Of course_" said Douglas

Douglas hands the phone to Isabella.

"_Hello Phineas, are you alright?_" asked Isabella

"Yeah, I'm alright, what about you?" asked Phineas

"_I've been better, but I'll live, Phineas, you can't put yourself in harm's way like this just because of me_" said Isabella

"Yes I do, I have to make sure you get home" said Phineas

"_If you even can, that's enough of that conversation, you know, it's really sweet that you're getting yourself nearly killed just to save her_" said Douglas

"I will beat you in this game Douglas, you can count on that" said Phineas

"_We'll just see about that_" said Douglas, before hanging up

Phineas collapsed from exhaustion, when he was able to catch his breath, he returned to Daniel's.

* * *

**That does it for this edition.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Round 3

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Isabella was still chained up in the bathroom where Douglas was keeping her, Douglas entered with a tray in hand, he set the tray infront of Isabella, revealing a small bowl of fruit, a Kaiser roll and a glass of water.

"Eat up" said Douglas

Isabella pushed away the tray.

"Come on, you need to eat, we don't want you to starve" said Douglas

"I don't trust you, for all I know, you might have tampered with the food" said Isabella

"You SHOULD trust me on this, I never tampered with any of the food, I did this because you need to keep up your strength" said Douglas

"Why would you give me food anyway?" asked Isabella

"Because you're no use to me dead unless Phineas slips up, but until then, I need you alive, now eat" said Douglas, before leaving

Isabella didn't trust him, but she was starving, she grabbed an apple and bit into it. It tasted fine, within an hour, she had eaten all the food.

Meanwhile Phineas was back at Daniel's apartment, he was wrapping himself in bandages, he had gotten pretty banged up during that car ride. When he was finished, he checked his phone for any new messages from Douglas, but nothing, later, he scrolled through pictures of him and Isabella over the years, the day they first met, that memorable summer when they were 10, the day they officially became a couple the day she left for college, their first date etc.

"God Isabella, I hope you're alright" said Phineas

Phineas slumped back in the couch, he reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, he was planning on proposing to Isabella on her birthday next week, but then she was kidnapped, so he knows he'll have to wait a bit longer. Later, he received a text message from Douglas.

**Rose Power Station**

**5 00PM**

**Look for the Butterfly.**

"What?" asked Phineas

Phineas put on a shirt and his jacket and headed out, he knew where the Rose Power Station was, it had been shut down for the past 8 years, it was currently 3 28 PM, but it took an hour to get there by foot and he didn't have a car, if he walked to the Power Station then he would be able to make it in time. He reached the power station at 4 30 PM, he looked up at the big power station.

"_It could be a trap, I better be careful_" thought Phineas

Phineas looked at the station's outer wall, there was a butterfly painted onto the wall near a pile of rubble, Phineas remembered that the text message said to look for the butterfly. Phineas climbed the rubble to get over the wall.

"_There's gotta be a way inside_" thought Phineas

Phineas noticed more Butterfly symbols leading him to a chain link fence and barbed wire, there was a hole in the fence. Phineas grabbed the barbed wire and moved through the hole, accidently cutting his hand on the barbed wire.

"OW!" said Phineas

Phineas moved on when he noticed the electrical condensers.

"_Odd, this place has been shut down for nearly a decade, why are the condensers still active?_" thought Phineas

Phineas continued, he saw one more butterfly painted next to a metal door, the door was unlocked and Phineas entered, there was a hatch on the wall, Phineas opened it to reveal a tunnel only big enough to fit a man about 200 pounds or less, luckily, Phineas only weighed 183. In the tunnel, there was also a match box and a cell phone, Phineas checked the time, 4 59 PM. When the time hit 5 00, the phone in the tunnel rang and Phineas quickly answered.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Ah Phineas, since you answered this phone, that means that you've made it in time, now, get ready for round 3, infront of you, you will see a tunnel, actually, what's inside is more of a maze of tunnels, for this round, all you have to do is reach the other end and grab the phone at the end of the tunnel, once you have the phone, use it to call me and I'll explain the rest from there, also, you only have 5 minutes to reach the other end_" said Douglas

"Alright then" said Phineas

"_Your time starts...now!_" said Douglas, before hanging up

Phineas crawled inside the tunnel, when he was in, the hatch closed behind him. Phineas started crawling through the tunnel when he cut his arm on something, Phineas lit one of the matches from the matchbox and noticed that he had cut his arm on some broken glass.

"Glass? Broken Glass! It's sharp as a dagger, I can't go back, I'm gonna have to continue" said Phineas

Phineas continued, he crawled slowly so he didn't cut his arms too badly, he found himself facing 2 routes, he didn't know if he should go left or right.

"_Wait, I have an idea_" thought Phineas

Phineas lit a match, the flame started leaning towards the right.

"_Perfect, if I follow the flame then I should be able to find the exit_" thought Phineas

Phineas went to the right, he started crawling quickly, getting cut on the broken glass, he reached another 2 possible routes and lit another match, telling him to go left. Phineas went to the left. He kept groaning in pain from the broken glass, he reached another fork in the tunnel, this time, he had 3 choices of where to go, left, right or straight ahead, he lit another match and it pointed to the left. Phineas checked how long he had, 3 and a half minutes. He took the left route and kept moving, reaching yet another fork in the route, he lit another match which told him to go right, and Phineas did so, Phineas kept crawling when he finally reached the end of the maze, when he reached the end, he fell out the tunnel in pain from the broken glass.

"AGH!" screamed Phineas

Phineas regained his composure and got back to his feet, he saw another tunnel that was smaller than the other one, he looked inside it.

"I guess I've got no choice" said Phineas

Phineas hopped into the tunnel and went through it like a slide, he ended up inside a large room with multiple electrical condensers, when Phineas got back to his feet, he noticed another phone, must have been the same one that Douglas was talking about, Phineas grabbed it and called Douglas.

"_You're getting better at this_" said Douglas

"Alright Douglas, I've won this round, let me talk to Isabella" said Phineas

"_Sorry Phineas, but you haven't won just yet, the maze was only part one of the round, you still need to pass part 2_" said Douglas

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Phineas

"_Are you still standing on the ledge that the tunnel dropped you off on?_" asked Douglas

"Yeah" said Phineas

"_Get down from the ledge_" said Douglas

Phineas got down from the ledge

"Alright, now what?" asked Phineas

"_Now, this part of the round is optional_,_ if you look to your left you will see a door labelled 'Chicken', if you want to skip the next part of the round then just go though that door, but if you do so, you forfeit and Isabella dies, now if you choose to continue, all you have to do is make it to the other end of the grid of condensers and call me using the Sim Card at the other end, it's your choice_" said Phineas

Douglas hung up. Phineas thought about it for a minute, he couldn't let Isabella die, so he crawled through the first set of condensers, luckily, he wasn't hurt.

"_Get it together Phineas_" thought Phineas

Phineas moved forward in the grid of Condensers again, once again, he was able to make it through safely.

"Come on Phin, this is for Isabella" said Phineas

Phineas moved forward once more, he attempted crawling though the condensers, but this time he was shocked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Phineas

Phineas went left this time, and he made it past. He went forward this time since one of the condenser's wires was cut, Phineas was able to crawl under the wires safely.

"Only one more row of condensers left, come on Phineas, you can do this!" said Phineas

Phineas stepped slightly back, not far enough that he would be shocked by the wires behind him. He quickly jumped through the condenser wires infront of him and made it past unharmed.

"I did it" said Phineas

Phineas took out the phone that Douglas told him to use from the ledge, he noticed the Sim Card. He took out the one that was inside the phone and replaced it with the other one, before calling Douglas.

"_So, you chose to risk it?_" asked Douglas

"I did, I had to do it, I had to save Isabella" said Phineas

"_Huh, almost makes me feel bad for kidnapping her, oh well, she's right here if you want to talk to her_" said Douglas

"Put her on" said Phineas

Douglas handed the phone to Isabella.

"_Hello? Phineas?_" asked Isabella

"Isabella? Are you okay?" asked Phineas

"_I could be better, at least the guy is feeding me_" said Isabella

"Isabella, just remember that I'm gonna save you" said Phineas

"_I always knew that one day you would be my Knight in Shining Armour_" said Isabella

Phineas smiled at that.

"I love you" said Phineas

"_I love you too_" said Isabella

"_Ah, love, I remember what that was like, before you took it away from me_" said Douglas

"Alright Douglas, I've won this round, what's next?" asked Phineas

"_I'll let you know shortly, I just need to apply the finishing touches_" said Douglas, before hanging up

Phineas nearly passed out from the pain he was feeling, he was able to limp out of the Power Station and return to Daniel's apartment, Daniel was waiting for him and was shocked to see Phineas in this state.

"Phineas, what happened to you?" asked Daniel

"Round 3, Power Station, Tunnel, Broken Glass, Condensers, Electricity" said Phineas, before collapsing on the couch

"Phineas, I know you love Isabella, but I don't think any woman is worth this kind of pain" said Daniel

"Don't you ever say that again! Isabella is the greatest woman in the world, I would happily die just to make sure she's safe" said Phineas

"At this rate, it looks like that's what's going to happen, for all you know, one of these 'Rounds' might be to kill yourself" said Daniel

"And if it comes to that, if it means Isabella is safe, then fine" said Phineas

"I'm sorry about what I said, I understand how much she means to you, you should probably get some rest" said Daniel

Daniel grabbed a blanket and placed it over Phineas. Phineas fell asleep after that.

* * *

**That does it for this chapter, Phineas has now made it past 3 rounds, only 9 more to go, let's hope he can do it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Round 4 and the FBI

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas was getting ready for Round 4, he had been waiting since yesterday.

"He still hasn't called back for the next round yet?" asked Daniel

"Not yet" said Phineas

"Hey Phin, I've been thinking, maybe we should get the FBI in this" said Daniel

"No, if the FBI gets involved then Douglas might kill Isabella anyway, I can't risk that" said Phineas

Meanwhile, Isabella was still chained to the pipe in the old bathroom, Douglas walked in with a key.

"What are you doing?" asked Isabella

Douglas unchained Isabella.

"Huh?" asked Isabella

"Come on, we have a hotel to get to" said Douglas

Isabella got back to her feet, Douglas lead her out of the place, when she tried to run, he threatened to shoot her, so she co operated. A few hours later Phineas received a phone call. He quickly answered and put it on speaker so Daniel could hear.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Hi there Phineas, I hope you're ready for Round 4, here's how it goes, similar to round 1, I will be calling a specific phone, but this time, you have only 10 minutes, once you have the phone, I will be giving you some instructions for round 5, because from now on, the rounds are going to come at you much more frequently, now, once this phone call ends, I will be sending you a text message with a clue to where the phone is, you better be ready, because if you don't find the phone in time, you can't start round 5_" said Douglas, before hanging up

5 seconds later, Phineas received a text message.

**I am not alive, but I grow, I have no lungs, yet I need air, I have no mouth, but water kills me! What am I?**

"Do you know what it is?" asked Daniel

"Yeah, it's fire..." said Phineas

Phineas thought for a second.

"...the fire station" said Phineas

Phineas and Daniel ran outside and hopped in Daniel's car, while in the car, Phineas phoned one of his friends who worked there and told him to get everyone out. It took them 9 minutes to arrive.

"Phineas, what's this all about?" asked Phineas' friend, Jayden

"I'll explain later Jayden, but for now, Everyone, cell phones out" said Phineas

Everyone did as instructed.

"5...4...3...2...1..." said Daniel, counting down how much time was left before Douglas called the phone

A phone could be heard ringing, but not by any of the phones the firemen had, it was coming from a cell phone shop next door, Phineas rushed inside and quickly grabbed the right phone.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Nice one Flynn, you just earned yourself extra time on the next round..._" said Douglas

The fire alarm started ringing.

"What's going on?" asked Phineas

"_There's a fire at the Danville Savings and Loan, in the memory card of the phone you are holding are the numbers of 2 safety deposit boxes located on the 10th floor, to win, you need to grab both of them by 5 55 or else, good luck_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up. Daniel entered with a phone to his ear.

"Phin, officers believe that they found the van used to take Isabella, I'm going to go set up a warrant, alright?" asked Daniel

Phineas walked past him, he went to hop in one of the fire trucks, when he saw 2 black cars approach, a tall man in a black suit stepped out.

"Detective Phineas Flynn?" asked the man

"I used to be" said Phineas

"Agent Diaz, FBI" said the man

Phineas looked in Daniel's direction, before turning back to face Agent Diaz

"We understand that Douglas Thurman escaped out of prison a few days ago" said Agent Diaz

"Yeah, so why didn't anyone tell me? And why are you here now?" asked Phineas

"We understand you're upset, but it took us a while to find his location, when we found where he was, he was gone, we found several things regarding you" said Agent Diaz

"I understand that, but I don't have time to talk about this" said Phineas

Another agent stepped out of the car.

"You have to make time, we need you to tell us everything that has happened since you found out about his escape" said the man

"Who are you?" asked Phineas

"Agent Jacobs, 3 years ago, I was in charge of the sting operation that ended with Thurman's arrest, now, we can talk about me, or you can tell us what you know...that is...if you want your girl back" said the man

"This is your best chance Phineas, tell us what we want to know and we tell you what you want to know" said Agent Diaz, before he and Agent Jacobs got back in the car

"_These guys better talk as fast as they drive_" thought Phineas

Phineas stepped in their car, the fire trucks drove off and the FBI Agents car followed them. At the Danville Savings and Loans, Police were working to get civilians out. Meanwhile, with Phineas and the FBI agents.

"Douglas Thurman escaped from prison 2 weeks ago, killed 18 guards, killed the warden and demanded 30 cars to drive out of the prison" said Agent Diaz

"And you gave them to him?" asked Phineas

"We didn't have much of a choice, the bureau gave 'em cars with kill switches and remote door locks, inmates get more than 30 blocks away from the yard, national guard comes in, puts everyone back in their cells..." said Agent Diaz

"Except Douglas" said Phineas

"Will you shut up? You're killing me with the whining, you have no idea what you're up against, I mean, I know you arrested him, but you still don't know him" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas tried to ignore him.

"And the fact that Douglas Thurman has your girlfriend...that interests me very little, the fact that he's doing something he never does, the fact that he's showing himself in the city...that interests me more" said Agent Jacobs

"What do you mean he's showing himself in the city?" asked Phineas

"Your friend told us about this 12 Rounds thing, Douglas needs to show himself in public to get each round ready" said Agent Diaz

"If you 2 want to catch Douglas? That's fine...but my top priority is keeping Isabella alive...and I know what I got to do to make sure it happens..." said Phineas

The car arrived at the Danville Savings and Loans

"...and you better stay out of my way" said Phineas

Phineas hopped out of the car and ran inside

"Guess he didn't hear me about the whining" said Agent Jacobs

"Sir, this is exactly what Thurman wants...we should stop Phineas before someone gets hurt" said Agent Diaz

"Phineas? What are you? Best friends now? As long as Flynn plays the game that means Douglas is distracted...if Douglas is distracted, then he might make a mistake...and I'll bury him" said Agent Jacobs

* * *

**That does it for this edition, I hope you enjoyed it**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Round 5

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Firemen were working to put out the fire, Phineas was trying to get inside.

"Phineas, how much time?" asked Jayden, handing a fireman's jacket to Phineas

Phineas looked at his watch.

"6 minutes" said Phineas

Phineas entered and put on the jacket and made his way upstairs, while Firemen worked on getting civilians out of the building. When Phineas reached the right floor, he used an axe to break into one of the windows, he and Jayden rushed through the hallway to find the right room, Phineas found a room that said 'Security Deposit Box Holders Only' and entered, the security deposit boxes were inside another room, the door to which was on the left side of the room.

"How much time?" asked Phineas

Jayden checked his watch.

"2 minutes" said Jayden

Phineas pulled out a crowbar and pried the door open, he was surrounded by the Security Deposit Boxes. He remembered that Douglas told him that the numbers for the right boxes were on the memory card, Phineas checked and found the 2 numbers.

"590 and 591" said Phineas

"Right there" said Jayden, pointing to the right boxes

Phineas used the crowbar to break into the boxes, revealing 2 silver canisters, both had timers set to go off in 7 minutes, he placed them on a table and received a phone call.

"_Surprise, sometimes victory isn't all it's cracked up to be, eh, Flynn? Round 5, there's 2 pounds of explosives inside one of these boxes, you now have 7 minutes to cross the 23 city blocks between here and the Danville Pier, arrive any later and the bomb goes off, the other box contains the clues to Round 6. Due to time constraints, I would recommend using the fire truck for this one, oh yeah, and don't forget to wear the hat and use the siren_" said Douglas, before hanging up

"7 minutes? We won't even be out of the building in 7 minutes" said Jayden

"That's only if we take the stairs" said Phineas, stuffing the boxes into a duffel bag

Phineas ran to a window and looked out, if he jumped he would die. He noticed several rolls of wire.

"What are you doing?" asked Jayden

"Hand me some gloves" said Phineas, placing the duffel bag over his shoulder

Jayden handed Phineas some gloves. Phineas grabbed one of the wires and handed it to Jayden.

"Anchor this down" said Phineas

Jayden tied the wire to a pillar, Phineas grabbed the oversized spool that the wire was wrapped around (I don't know what it's called) and threw it out the window.

"PHINEAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Jayden

The wire ran out just short of a scaffolding, Phineas climbed out the window and climbed down the wire. If it wasn't for the gloves he was wearing, this would have hurt like hell. Phineas was able to reach the bottom of the wire before letting go, crashing through the scaffolding, to the shock of all the civilians.

"PHINEAS!" screamed Jayden

When Phineas regained his composure, he climbed down the scaffolding's ladder. He hopped inside the driver's seat of one of the fire trucks and placed the duffel bag in the passenger seat before driving away. He had 4 minutes and 17 seconds remaining. He drove out of the area, skipping a red light and nearly crashing into a delivery van. Phineas called Daniel who was at the Police station.

"_Have you got a trace?_" asked Phineas

"No, he's using an encrypted signal, we can't even find a number to start a trace" said Daniel

Daniel heard sirens in the background.

"Um, Phineas...what's that sound?" asked Daniel

"I'm driving a fire truck" said Phineas

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?_" asked Daniel

Phineas got distracted and nearly hit an old man, but he was able to avoid him.

"Get a bomb squad to the pier" said Phineas, before hanging up

Phineas kept driving, if he stopped, even for a second, he wouldn't make it in time, he avoided crashing into 2 cars and accidently hit a hot dog cart. He had one minute and 56 seconds remaining. He sped up, eventually, he reached the pier with 19 seconds remaining, he stopped the truck when he was right on the edge of the pier and called Douglas.

"Shut down the timers Douglas, I'm here" said Phineas

"_Well done Phineas, but I'm sorry to say, you're a bit late to the party_" said Douglas

The timer's expired, but neither box exploded, instead one of them started beeping while the other made a bell sound, Phineas grabbed the one that was beeping and threw it off the pier and into the water, where it did explode, but no one was hurt. Phineas got back to talking to Douglas

"It was a bell, that signals the start of the next round" said Phineas

"_Well done, you're catching on_" said Douglas

"I want to talk to Isabella" said Phineas

"_I'll do you one better, how about I show her to you? As I said, the clue to the next round is in the box you didn't get rid of, if you put 2 and 2 together, you might have quite a reunion_" said Douglas

The FBI agents arrived.

"Tell me you didn't kill anyone with that thing" said Agent Diaz

Phineas grabbed the other box from the fire truck.

"I need a saw" said Phineas

Later, a guy was using a saw to get into the box. Phineas walked up to the FBI agents.

"I thought you were going to catch him" said Phineas

Agent Diaz handed Phineas his original phone.

"We switched out your Sim Card, we tapped into your phone, we can track you wherever you go, Douglas will call again, and when he does, keep him on the line for 30 seconds, that's all we need to trace him" said Agent Diaz

"My phone's encrypted, you can't trace it" said Phineas

"We're the FBI, not the local police department, 30 seconds is all we need" said Agent Jacobs

The box was opened, inside was a phone and a hotel key card. Agent Jacobs took the key card in hand.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, WE HAVE A LOCATION, IT'S THE HOTEL MONTELEONE, I REPEAT, IT'S THE HOTEL MONTELEONE" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas looked in the direction of he Hotel Monteleone.

"I NEED SWAT AND I NEED K-9 AND I NEED ALL OF YOU THERE, NOW!" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas got back in Agent Diaz's car with Agent Jacobs as everyone drove to the Hotel Monteleone. When everyone arrived, SWAT entered the lobby and ordered all the hotel residents to exit the hotel, Phineas, Agent Jacobs and Agent Diaz entered.

"Blue Team, seal all the exits, I need Snipers on the roof, shut down all communication in and out of the building" said Agent Jacobs

Agent Jacobs walked up to the hotel receptionist and handed her the key card.

"I need to know what room this key is for" said Agent Jacobs

The Receptionist checked the key card.

"Room 210" said the receptionist

Jacobs and some SWAT Members went to room 210 and checked the room for anything.

"Clear, Flynn" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas entered the room and searched for anything he could find to help him, he noticed a photograph on the bed, he looked at the photograph, it was a photo of Isabella laying on the bed with her arms zip tied behind her back and duct tape over her mouth.

"Flynn" said Agent Jacobs

Agent Jacobs held out his hand and Phineas handed Agent Jacobs the photo. Agent Diaz was in the hotel security surveillance room with one of the hotel security guards trying to find Douglas. Phineas and Agent Jacobs entered the room.

"He was here" said Phineas

"I got nothing" said Agent Diaz

"Diaz, get the teams ready to act" said Agent Jacobs

Agent Diaz left the room while Phineas, the secutity guard and Agent Jacobs kept an eye out for Douglas on the security footage. Phineas noticed Douglas in one of the monitors.

"There he is, that's Douglas" said Phineas, pointing to the monitor

Agent Jacobs and the security guard turned their attention to the monitor

"What time was this?" asked Phineas

"About 30 minutes ago" said the secutrity guard

Agent Jacobs noticed Douglas writing something on a sheet of paper he had in his hand.

"He's writing something down" said Jacobs

On the footage, Douglas showed the security camera what he had written down.

"What does it say?" asked Jacobs

Phineas looked closely at the footage.

"It says 'We're Still Here!'" said Phineas

Meanwhile, Agent Diaz was in the Hotel Lobby and contacted Agent Jacobs.

"All the exits are locked down" said Agent Diaz

Back in the surveillance room.

"We just found Douglas on camera, stand by for location" said Agent Jacobs

"Hold on, he's talking to someone, leading him somewhere" said the security guard

Phineas and Jacobs looked at the footage, showing Douglas leading a large man in a black suit somewhere.

"Who is that?" asked Phineas

"That's the manager, Willie" said the security guard

"I'm gonna go find him" said Phineas

Phineas left. Agent Jacobs turned back to the security guard.

"Show me everything, I need a location" said Agent Jacobs

Meanwhile, at the Police Station, Daniel was talking to a co worker.

"So Douglas rented the SUV last week, we're tracking the ID on the security deposit boxes on known working accomplices, so far, nothing" said the co worker

"What are we missing? This guy doesn't plan anything and not leave a trail, let's go over the prison break again" said Daniel

"Alright, Douglas and some prisoners take the yard, Douglas is the only one who escapes" said the co worker

"How many of these other guys got into cars and wound up back in their cells?" asked Daniel

"43, but the FBI already talked to them all" said the co worker

"Get me the warden on the phone" said Daniel

"You got it" said the co worker

Meanwhile, back at the Monteleone, Phineas was leading Willie through a hallway. Phineas pulled out a radio to contact the FBI agents.

"He gave Douglas the access code to the security elevator, it goes all the way to the basement, I'll meet you there" said Phineas

Phineas turned off the radio.

"Hey, sorry if I did something wrong before, this guy, he had all the right papers, said he was here to service the air conditioner" said Willie

"It's okay, you didn't know" said Phineas

Phineas and Willie stood in front of the security elevator.

"This thing still works?" asked Phineas

"One of the oldest in the city" said Willie

Willie pressed a button to call the elevator, when the elevator arrived, Phineas and Willie got in.

"I led him this far, said he'd go the rest of the way on his own" said Willie

"Wait, those air conditioning ducts, they go all the way to the top?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, they vent out through the roof" said Willie

"Take me there" said Phineas

Willie pressed the button to go up and the elevator slowly headed to the roof.

Meanwhile, Agents Jacobs and Diaz met up with eachother.

"We're clear, there's no sign of Douglas" said Diaz

"Where's Flynn?" asked Jacobs

With Phineas and Willie, the elevator kept heading up until it abrubtly stopped.

"Tell me that's normal" said Phineas

"Uh..." said Willie

Phineas checked his phone, but there was no signal.

"No service" said Phineas

Willie opened up an emergency phone and found some sort of laptop.

"What's this for?" asked Willie

"Isn't there supposed to be a phone in there?" asked Phineas, taking the laptop

"Yeah, but..." said Willie

Phineas turned on the device and a video was shown of Douglas and Isabella in the hotel room.

"_Told you I'd show her to you, Flynn_" said Douglas, holding a gun to Isabella's head.

"Oh no" said Phineas

"_Read it_" said Douglas to Isabella

Isabella looked down.

"_Phineas, if you are viewing this...round 6 has already started...I'm sure you've met your new friend, Willie, sorry Willie, nothing personal, just the wrong place at the wrong time...at the conclusion of this message, you'll have...60 seconds...before the elevator...freefalls to the ground...with 60 seconds, limited resources and Willie's unfortunate girth...there's only time for one of you to survive...who lives and who dies, that is your decision...for the lucky, the clue to round 7 is right under the lobby...for the other...at least you'll be a lot thinner...Phineas, he made me read this to you_" said Isabella

Douglas shot the camera and a countdown timer for 60 seconds began

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, sorry that it's been a while**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Round 6

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

"Is this serious? I can't die, I got a wife and kids" said Willie

"There's the security hatch" saidd Phineas

"I got a radio" said Willie

"There's no time, how do I open this thing?" asked Phineas, staring at the security hatch

"You're gonna leave me here?" asked Willie

"No, watch the clock" said Phineas

Willie checked the clock

"The latch, man" said Willie

Phineas flipped the latch and opened the hatch.

"Stay there, I'll get you out" said Phineas

Phineas climbed through the hatch.

"Shit, I can't fit through there" said Willie

"Alright big man, let's go" said Phineas

"Can't it's too far" said Willie, placing the clock on the ground, 47 seconds remaining

"It's your only hope, give me your hand" said Phineas

Phineas grabbed Willie's hand and tried to pull him up, but it proved to be too difficult, Willie tried using a sidebar to get some leverage, but the sidebar broke and Willie fell back down.

"Willie get up, come on" said Phineas

39 seconds remained.

"Come on man, we gotta work together" said Phineas

Phineas took Willie's hands and tried to pull him up.

"Don't let go" said Willie

Through an amazing feat of strength, Phineas was able to lift the large man through the security hatch, with 20 seconds still on the clock.

"I made it, can't believe I made it" said Willie

Phineas stepped on a ledge and grabbed the grating covering a window.

"Agh, my back" said Willie

"Willie, the elevator's gonna fall, I need you on the ledge" said Phineas

Willie reached out for Phineas hand, unfortunately, the timer ran out and the elevator fell to the ground.

"WILLIE!" screamed Phineas

==Later==

The hotel had been evacuated. Phineas left the hotel while Willie's body was taken to the morgue.

"You did everything you could Phineas" said Agent Diaz

Phineas' phone started to ring.

"Hold on, get me Terry" said Agent Jacobs

A man carrying some sort of briefcase approached Phineas and the FBI agents, he placed the briefcase on a car hood and opened it, showing it to be a tracking system.

"30 seconds" said Jacobs

Phineas answered his phone.

"Hello" said Phineas

"_Phineas, you sound upset_" said Douglas

"I did everything you asked Douglas, you had no reason to kill him" said Phineas

"_I didn't Phineas, you had the choice to save him, it was your round to win_" said Douglas

"BULLSHIT! Screw your choices! Screw your rounds!" said Phineas

"_Are you givin' up on me, Phineas? Cause, if you are, I'm sure other arrangements could be made_" said Douglas

"No" said Phineas

"_Good, so, as Izzy said, the clue to the next round..._" said Douglas

"Isabella said nothing, I just saw a man DIE in there, and I don't know if Isabella's still alive" said Phineas

"_Excuse me?_" asked Douglas

"Keep him on" whispered Diaz

"I just...I just need a minute to figure this out" said Phineas

"_Well, there's nothing to figure out, Phinny...is the FBI trying to trace this call?_" asked Douglas

Phineas said nothing.

"_Let me guess, first it was your friends at the police department who realised the cell was encrypted...then it was the FBI and all their wonderful little toys_" said Douglas

"Hold your position, everybody, hold your position" said Jacobs into his radio

"_I must say, I really am touched...how you all came together for this little affair_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up before the FBI could finish tracing the call. Phineas' phone rang again, Phineas answered it.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_So, why don't we start over again, see if it's as much fun the second time around...or maybe..._" said Douglas

Douglas hung up again. Phineas' phone rang again, Phineas answered.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"_Third time lucky? Haha, so, as Izzy said, the clue to the next round is found in the lobby, a picture of a lonely man, which is how you'll end up if you don't play nice, try to trace the call again and I will start cutting off Isabella's toes, so, how about I call you again in...2 minutes, would that give you ample time to grieve?_" asked Douglas

Douglas hung up again

* * *

**That does it for this chapter**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Clairborne and Toulouse

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas placed his phone back into his pocket and walked past the FBI agents.

"Douglas says hi" said Phineas, before walking back into the hotel.

"If Phineas keeps doing this, more people are gonna get hurt" said Agent Jacobs

Agent Diaz didn't respond. Phineas searched the lobby for the painting Douglas was talking about, which didn't help that there were a bunch of paintings in the hotel lobby. Phineas eventually spotted a painting of a lonely man and picked it up off the easel it was on, before turning it over and noticing a message written on the back.

_N. CLAIRBORNE_

_TOULOUSE_

Phineas took the note from the painting and showed it to the FBI agents before his phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it" said Jacobs

"What?" asked Diaz

"Phineas, don't answer it, Willie can be the last person..." said Jacobs

"SHUT UP! Phineas, answer the goddam phone" said Diaz

Phineas answered the phone.

"It's Clairborne and Toulouse" said Phineas

"_Well Done Phineas, I am impressed by your detective skills, but with all the help you've been getting from the FBI, it seems a little bit unfair_" said Douglas

"We're playing a game Douglas, that's all that counts" said Phineas

"_Very True, but it's time to see you play for yourself again, be at the location in the painting in 10 minutes, come alone and you'll have a 50-50 chance of having the time of your life, we're more than halfway through, and I've got a little bit of a surprise for you_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up. Phineas walked out, sticking the note onto Diaz's suit. Diaz pinned Jacobs against a wall.

"Don't be a hero, Jacobs, it's not in your paygrade" said Diaz

==Later==

Phineas arrived at the location, a bus stop at the corner of Clairborne and Toulouse.

"_Alright Phineas, we got 2 teams, 3 blocks out__, what do you see?_" asked Agent Jacobs, over an earpiece

Phineas looked around.

"I don't see anything" said Phineas

"_He said 10 minutes, it's been 10, keep looking_" said Jacobs

Phineas kept looking.

"I still see nothing" said Phineas

"_Just stay in your position, we've got you covered, just stay right there_" said Jacobs

Phineas' phone started ringing, Phineas checked the caller ID, it was Daniel.

"Tell me you got something" said Phineas

"_Oh Phin, get ready to be happy, I got a pissed off member of the black liberation army is what I got. Douglas had him kill a couple guards during the prison break and then left him behind to take the fall_" said Daniel

"How soon can you get him to talk?" asked Phineas

"_Soon as I get the judge to sign the warrant, just give me 10 minutes_" said Daniel

Phineas noticed a bus come up and saw a number on the license plate, 5050. Phineas remembered Douglas' words 'You'll have a 50-50 chance'.

"I'm gonna need it in 2" said Phineas

Phineas hung up.

"It's the bus, I'm getting on" said Phineas

"_Alright_" said Jacobs

Phineas got on the bus. He instantly noticed Isabella standing near the back.

"Isabella?" asked Phineas, walking closer to his girlfriend

"Stop" said Isabella

Phineas stopped and noticed a set of lights under the hoodie Isabella was wearing. Phineas slowly unzipped the hoodie before opening it up, revealing a bomb strapped to Isabella's chest.

* * *

**And that ends another chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Round 7

Hope you enjoy. Sorry that I haven't gotten round to this one sooner, trust me, I wanted to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

To say Phineas was shocked would be the biggest understatement in the world. He just found out that a bomb was strapped to the chest of the woman he loved. Phineas pulled Isabella in for a hug, and she returned the hug.

"Phineas, I love you" said Isabella

"I love you too" said Phineas

Phineas and Isabella refused to release the hug, they were both too happy to be with eachother again, until a voice ruined the moment.

"You two lovebirds care for a sit" said Douglas, who was sitting in the back seat.

Phineas eyed Douglas before slowly releasing the hug, he then looked into Isabella's eyes.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, just stay calm Izzy" said Phineas

Phineas and Isabella walked to the back of the bus, where Douglas zipped up Isabella's hoodie again, hiding the bomb. Douglas sat Isabella to his right, with no other seats next to Isabella, Phineas sat to Douglas' left, where Douglas kept patting and rubbing Phineas' torso, eventually pulling up Phineas' shirt, exposing the wire.

"Well, look at this, surprise, surprise!" said Douglas

Douglas pulled the wire off of Phineas' torso and dropped it on the ground.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three" said Douglas

Douglas stepped on the wire, breaking it.

==Meanwhile, with the FBI Agents==

"Is that Douglas? Does he have Douglas on the phone or is Douglas on the bus?" asked Agent Jacobs

"Douglas is on the bus" said Agent Diaz

Diaz used his ear piece to contact the 2 teams.

"All units, we have confirmation, Douglas Thurman is on the bus, get a sniper team out here now" said Agent Diaz

"_On it_" said another Agent

"This is it, this is his mistake" said Diaz

"We got SWAT ready, why not take him out now?" asked Jacobs

"We stop that bus now, this turns into a bloodbath, we know where he is, we're taking our shot" said Diaz

==Meanwhile, back on the bus==

Although Douglas had broken the wire, he hadn't done anything to the earpiece Phineas was using to listen to the FBI agents.

"_Alpha one, set up and prepare to stop the target_" said Diaz

Phineas tried his best to remain calm. Douglas took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Phineas to a metal bar. When he did so, he moved himself and Isabella to the seats infront, so they were now facing Phineas.

"Can't have you running off, Round 7 Phineas, to win, you just have to let me walk away..." said Douglas

Douglas removed a small device from his pocket and turned it on and placed his thumb on the screen.

"...if my thumb leaves the surface of this screen, for any reason whatsoever and I don't put it back within 10 seconds or less, then you lose and 2 things happen, first of all, a small charge explodes and fires a 3 inch nail into Isabella's heart, I'm aiming for the right atrium, but we'll see what happens...30 seconds later, after she's dead, a second, larger, charge explodes and they'll be cleaning everyone off this bus in pieces, what can I say Phineas? I just like to play the game" said Douglas

"I didn't mean for Erika to die" said Phineas

"I don't think that matters" said Douglas

==Meanwhile==

Agents Diaz and Jacobs kept their eye on the GPS Unit.

"That's the one I want, set up on the overpass" said Diaz

"SWAT, this is Agent Jacobs, take position on the north at the Interstate Overpass, await instructions" said Jacobs

==Bus==

"Here, catch" said Douglas

Douglas pretended to throw the device towards Phineas to mock him, not letting go of the device.

"Oh, you should see the looks on your faces" said Douglas

"Douglas, let her go, this is between you and me" said Phineas

"Well, I'm afraid that if I let Isabella go, Flynn, you won't play the game" said Douglas

Douglas took a close look at Phineas' eyes.

"The look in those eyes, you're thinking 'Can I get to the phone on time?', 'Why did Douglas ask to meet me here?'..." said Douglas

"Ha!" laughed Isabella

"Is something funny?" asked Douglas

"Yes, because he's going to win...and he's going to kill you" said Isabella

Douglas turned back to Phineas.

"Well, she's a feisty one, ain't she?" asked Douglas

==Meanwhile==

A SWAT Team got into position at the overpass. Snipers took aim.

"Sniper Team in place" one of the team said into a radio

==Bus==

"What if I don't believe you?" asked Phineas

"Sorry?" asked Douglas

"What if I think that vest is for show? Pick everybody up in pieces, Douglas, that bomb goes off, you die too, what's keeping me...from reaching over and kicking the shit out of you?" asked Phineas

Douglas looked shocked for one moment, before grinning.

"Absolutely nothing...but I know you won't, because you're predictable, Phineas" said Douglas

Phineas smiled.

"Oh, you think I'm lying? Here..." said Douglas

Douglas held out the remote.

"...Take it" said Douglas

"_All teams, ready on my mark_" said Agent Diaz

Phineas looked to Isabella, who shook her head.

==Meanwhile==

"That's a 75 yard shot through a moving bus window, one sniper's gotta break the glass, the other's gotta get the hit, are you sure this is how you wanna do this?" asked Agent Jacobs

"Team Delta, prepare for visual, Teams Bravo and Charlie, hold for extract, one shot sufficed" said Agent Diaz, completely ignoring Agent Jacobs

"_This is Delta One, we have visual on the subject but no clear shot, female hostage is in and out of the target line_" said one of the Delta One members

==Bus==

"Don't wanna take it? Fine..." said Douglas

Douglas took back the remote and pulled an envelope out of his jacket.

"...But here's something that you will wanna take, the clue to Round 8" said Douglas

"_Sniper Team One, you have the green light, repeat, you have the green light, take him out_" said Agent Diaz

==Meanwhile==

"You know you're gonna kill that girl" said Agent Jacobs

"I'm gonna kill Douglas" said Agent Diaz

==Overpass==

"On my mark..." said one of the Snipers

==Bus==

Phineas looked to see the sniper team at the overpass.

==Overpass==

"Go" said the Sniper

==Bus==

Phineas quickly grabbed the envelope.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Phineas

Phineas pushed down Douglas and Isabella as the snipers fired, but missing Douglas. The driver stopped the bus and the passengers got off. Douglas grabbed Isabella and rushed to leave.

"Officer Flynn, I didn't know you cared" said Douglas, leaving the bus with Isabella

Phineas tried to get off the bus too, but couldn't as he was still handcuffed.

"ISABELLA!" screamed Phineas, as he looked out the window to see Isabella and Douglas running away.

==Meanwhile==

"What happened? Someone get me a 20 on Douglas, repeat, get me a 20 on Douglas" said Agent Diaz

"_Negative, he's lost in the crowd_" said one of the snipers

==Bus==

The FBI's cars stopped near the bus and 2 SWAT agents entered the bus to release Phineas. Phineas stepped off the bus and walked towards Agent Diaz.

"Why You..." said a very angry Phineas

With one left hook, Phineas decked Agent Diaz, several other FBI agents worked to separate Phineas and Diaz.

"You knew she was on the bus, you could have killed her!" growled Phineas

"You stupid son of a bitch, we had him, this could have all been over!" said Agent Diaz

"NO! You shot Douglas and everyone on that bus would have been dead!" growled Phineas

Diaz's eyes went wide.

"Didn't know that did you, prick? She had a bomb on her chest, you shot Douglas and everyone dies" said Phineas

Phineas walked away as Agent Jacobs approached Agent Diaz.

"You got something right there" said Jacobs, poiting to his lip, pointing out the blood from Phineas' left hook.

* * *

**And that ends another chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Round 8

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Daniel's car arrived, Phineas was receiving stitches from when the sniper bullet scratched his shoulder.

"Phineas, you alright?" asked Daniel

"I had her in my arms Daniel, told her I was gonna save her...and I let her go" said Phineas

"There was nothing you could have done" said Daniel

"Isabella's gonna die, and it's my fault" said Phineas

"She's not gonna die, you gotta stop blaming yourself" said Daniel

"I can't, you know why? Because Douglas is punishing Isabella for something I did" said Phineas

"Phineas, you were doing your job" said Daniel

"I DON'T CARE! Douglas doesn't care, it's me and him, an eye for an eye" said Phineas

"Phineas..." said Daniel

"Three feet, I was 3 feet away...and I couldn't make a move" said Phineas

"Just stop it, man, you won the round, most importantly, you bought us some time, and now, I got a name, remember the convict who wanted to cut a deal?" asked Daniel

"Yeah" said Phineas

"Guy said Douglas played chess every day in the prison yard with a guy named Frank Rossetto, best part about it, Rossetto got paroled 3 weeks before the prison break and he's in town, Mercury's on his way to get the address from his PO right now" said Daniel

"Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Phineas

"I knew my boy needed me" said Daniel

Daniel's phone started ringing.

"Wait..." said Daniel

Daniel answered.

"Go For Daniel...really?...Great...Be there in 10 minutes" said Daniel

Daniel hung up.

"You got him?" asked Phineas

"Two-Twelve Perdido" said Daniel

"We're finally gonne get ahead of this son of a bitch" said Phineas

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you down" said Daniel

"Be careful" said Phineas

"When am I not?" asked Daniel, getting into his car

Daniel drove off as Phineas took out the envelope Douglas gave him, Phineas noticed a phone number written on the envelope. Phineas took out his phone as Agent Jacobs walked up to him.

"Listen Flynn, you know you can't do this on your own, listen to me Phineas, I'm not asking you to stop..." said Jacobs

Phineas finished dialling the number.

"...I'm just gonna ask you to let me help you, we do this together and we can both get what we want" said Agent Jacobs

"_Round 8, there are 5 numbers inside this envelope..._" said Douglas on the phone

"Let me help you" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas placed the call on speaker.

"_...Choose wisely, if you dial the correct number then you win the round without further actions, but be careful, choose incorrectly and the number you dial will arm one of 4 devices scattered throughout the city, you have 60 seconds to make your decision, if you don't dial any of the numbers then all 4 devices will go off and you'll have yourself one hell of an adventure, good luck_" said Douglas

Douglas hung up.

"Let's run this through the local directory" said Jacobs

"No directory they're devices, not locations" said Phineas

"That doesn't make any sense, there's gotta be some sort of code" said Jacobs

Phineas dialled a number.

"_Sorry Phineas, you lose, and now Round 9 is gonna be so much fun, soon Streetcar 907 will enter the downtown area on Canal Street, you just disabled the brakes and the communicaton, your task is to stop the streetcar before it smashes through the end of the line and anything else in it's path_" said Douglas, before hanging up

"Let's go" said Agent Jacobs

Phineas and Agent Jacobs got in Agent Jacobs' car and drove off.

* * *

**And that ends another chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
